DoctorwhoandSupernatural Night Earth Stopped
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is my first Supernatural and Doctor Who crossover. Dean and Sam get sent to the TARDIS by accident Cas was trying to send them back in time which backfires. Bring in Hotaru she was sent by Cas to help the boys on their first adventure with the Doctor. There is trials and errors and the Doctor faces a very old nemesis from long ago who he must fight to save his family.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

A message to me readers. My fav Doctor is David Tennet but this story at least is about the eleventh Doctor played by Matt Smith. This story takes place inbetween the final episode with Amy and Rory, and picking up a stowaway thanks to Captain Jack Harkness which thank goodness the eleventh Doctor has not met yet, _until _today _that is_.

The Supernatural story takes place during the eighth season just before Sam starts the trials to close the gates of hell. Casteiel is still being controlled by someone but we do not know who they are as of yet and at the moment they _do not _control _everything_ about him. The boys are sent back in time to try and stop their father from being taken and instead Cas sends them spiraling into the Doctor, Rory and Amy's next adventure trying to save River Song!

So sit back and relax and enjoy my newest fan fic.

PART ONE: A Stowaway

(Cardiff)

'Are you kidding me Jack? I am not going to sneak into the TARDIS!' Hotaru Denise cried as Ianto Jones smirked and Gwen Cooper Williams shook her head. 'Please Hotaru. This Doctor does not know me and I do not want him to know me..yet.' Jack added at the end. Hotaru pursed her lips together she was not going to win this battle, she could_ never _say _no_ to Captain Jack Harkness. No one ever seemed to be able to say no to him had to be his charm that was it. 'What am I suppose to say _if_ I get caught?' Hotaru asked curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jack frowned. 'Well, you could tell them you thought it was an actual police box that has worked before.' Gwen rolled her eyes. 'Just don't get caught.' She said firmly. Hotaru sighed, how the heck was she even suppose to get_ into _this TARDIS? She would figure it out, she had not told Jack or her love Ianto that she had already had a dream about this _adventure_ and it was _not _going to be _easy_.

She went home that night and packed a little backpack and smiled when she _sensed _more then_ heard _Ianto come into her flat. 'You just could not leave me for one nite.' She teased as she turned to face him. He had his hands in the pockets of his blue blazer. 'When does he catch you?' Ianto asked as he leaned on the wall. Hotaru bit her lip, Ianto knew her _way _to well. 'Not him one of his new companions. Not Rory or Amy someone else.' She blushed, her dream has shown her the names of the Doctor's new companions as well, thank goodness the two were married so Jack when he _did _meet them he would not have any _claim_ or such on Amy. Though she knew that Amy would drive Jack _crazy _cause she would_ not _fall for him like every other women _and_ man.

Ianto walked over to Hotaru and pulled her close. 'You find out the name of these_ two _new companions?' He asked as he stroked her hair. He loved Hotaru with all his heart and tonite he was going to propose _if _an opportunity came about. Hotaru sighed as she looked into Ianto blue-grey eyes. 'Not really, they too kinda of just happen to _end up_ in the adventure. They were headed somewhere else and got lost and _of course _the Doctor gets them. He seems to have a way of bringing trouble upon himself.' Ianto chuckled, Hotaru was right about that one. 'You don't have to worry bout me Ianto _I_ will be_ faithful_.' Ianto blushes as he looks into Hotaru's green eyes and smirks. 'I should know _not_ to keep secrets from you.' He brushed a piece of her firy red blond hair away from her face as she leaned into his touch. 'Are you gonna ask me or not?' She teased as she pulled away from Ianto and stood in front of him. He smiled as he took the black velevet box out of his pocket and went down to one knee. 'Hotaru Denise will you give me the honor to marry you?' He frowned and blushed that was not _excally_ how he wanted to propose but, it works. Hotaru smiled as Ianto opened the box. Hotaru gasped as she saw the ring it was a heartshaped dimond with a purple hue. 'Where did you get that Ianto?' She cried. Ianto smiled as he put the ring on her finger. 'A friend from a long time ago.' He kissed her finger with the ring and stood up. 'Promise me luv, that you will come home safe.' He said as he pulled Hotaru in for a passionate kiss.

Captain Jack Harkness watched the proposel from the deck outside Hotaru's flat. He sighed, he knew nither one was for him but deep down it did hurt..a little. He loved both Ianto and Hotaru very much, he had many crazy nite's with both of them. At different times, he was never a threesome type guy. He had known from the beginning that Ianto and Hotaru would end up married. Just like he had always known Gwen would marry Rhys. He would never marry, never settle down he was not meant for that. Jenny the Doctors daughter tried but like all the others he could not stay. He closed his eyes as he hit some numbers on his time bracelet. 'Time to leave. Hotaru knows what she is doing and Ianto and Gwen can hold down the fort.' He looked around the area he would miss them all but he would be back, Captain Jack Harkness_ always _came back. He chuckled as he disappered from sight.

That nite before Hotaru headed off she and Ianto made passionate love like it was the first time. (_I am telling you though this is not their first time_) When they were done they just held each other and then Ianto began to speak as he ran his fingers up and down Hotaru's back. 'Now this Dean guy he is sort like Jack but he is straight?' Ianto asked. Hotaru sighed, she had another vision which had told her a little bit more about the two new companions that would join the Doctor. Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'Yes, he too tried to settle down but he couldn't just like_ our _Jack.' Ianto tried not to wince when Hotaru said _our Jack. _He was not sure why it bothered him but it did. 'His brother Sam found someone but that did not end up working out.' Though that was all she knew bout the Winchester brothers. Her vision showed someone else in the picture but there was no face for the third party, it was covered in a veil of some sorts. Ianto sighed he was worried sick about Hotaru, he could not shake this feeling of foreboding. He smiled as he felt Hotaru relax and drift to sleep. He watched her sleep for a little while before he too fell into a deep sleep.

A figure watched the two as they slept. He sighed, he knew why Hotaru could not see him, he was a fallen angel by the name of Castiel. It was his fault that Dean and Sam were mixed up in this mess. He tried to send them back to save their father but it had backfired and he accidently sent them into space and something called the TARDIS. They were locked up in one of the rooms on the TARDIS well the Doctor and his companions figured out what to do with them. He looked back at Ianto and Hotaru, he would have to send Hotaru himself. There was no way she would find the TARDIS. Castiel looked up at heaven and a fog rolled into the area. He looked back down towards Hotaru and Ianto. He said some words in an ancient language and his eyes flashed and just as fast as it came in the fog had lifted and Ianto was alone in his and Hotaru's room. Castiel sighed, he knew Ianto Jones would panic when he woke and found Hotaru gone. He also knew that it would be crazy in Cardiff for a little while with time frames crashing together. He would not be there for that he had a job to do he had to proctect the Angel tablet. He took one more look at Ianto and disappered just before the guy woke up and started to search frantically for Hotaru.

_(Space)_

'This is your fault Sammy.' Dean cried as he paced up and down the room once again. 'You just_ had _to save Dad!' Sam Wincester sighed, he had heard this all freaking day! Cas was the one who told them they needed their Dad and instead of sending them back to the day their father was killed the angel sent them into space, _and _into some space craft called the _TARDIS_! The three people on the ship had locked them up thinking they were aliens or somethingn like that. 'Dean enough! Instead of arguing bout who's fault this is we should be trying to figure out how to get out of here!' Typical Sammy trying to fix things. 'We already tried to call Cas and he can't hear us up here.' The boys jumped a mile high when a figure appeared before them, tall beautiful looking girl with red blond hair and green eyes. Dean was falling head over heels for her. Then again he did that with _any_ beautiful girl. 'Don't even think about it Dean Wincester I am engaged.' The girl showed Dean the ring and he flashed her one of his cheeky smiles. 'A guy can hope right?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Besides that who the heck are you?' Dean asked trying to sound cool and yet suspicous at the same time. It was hard not to chuckle at that, Hotaru had known _that _would happen as well. 'Castiel sent me to help you. Don't say a word Sam I know you want proof.' She closed her eyes and started to glow slightly. She looked like an angel and Ianto would be so upset that he missed it. The brothers looked at one another. 'Okay, we believe you. So now how are you going to get us out of this mess?' Sam questioned. 'Don't you worry besides I have another message for you we are not leaving until we help the Doctor and his companions. With a little help.' She winked at the brothers and turned to the door she took out a screwdriver of some sorts. The brothers had never seen anything like it before. 'Yes it is alien Dean and yes Sam there is aliens out there along with those demons and monsters you two fight.' The door flew open. 'I have a gift to see things and know things. I will tell you about it sometime. Lets go.' Dean frowned. 'Why do chicks _always_ feel like they _need_ to be in charge!' Sam shrugged as they took off after the mysterious girl who had not even told them her _name _as of yet!

(END PART ONE. please read and leave feedback)


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

PART Two: Adventure starts

(TARDIS)

Dean watched the girl and he heard her sigh. 'My name is Hotaru by the way.' She told them. _Finally_. Dean said to himself silently_ I was getting worried that she was not going to tell us. _'I am _not_ going to tell you_ anything _else so _do not _ask.' Hotaru said firmly and Dean flushed when he heard Sam smirk. 'So Cas didn't tell you anything else, like bout this Doctor or his companions?' Sam asked trying to get rid of the silence that seemed to be making them all on edge. 'Everything I know was sent to me in a vision and _no_ Dean I can't explain how I have them.' Dean grumbled under his breath. It seemed that Dean had _finally_ met his match in Hotaru! Sam was loving it, especially since his brother did not meet his match very often. 'I do know all about both of you boys.' Hotaru said as she continued the conversation. 'I also know Sam that you still have a huge test ahead of you and no I don't know what it is and please don't tell me.' Hotaru stated before Sam could tell her bout his "trials" he was about to come upon. She knew a little bit about them but not everything and she did not want to know everything. All she did know was that it was going to be horrible. She shivered when she thought bout it. 'Bout time.' Hotaru looked up at a very handsome looking man, brown hair, brown eyes and about medium height. 'Jack told you?' Hotaru asked the man she assumed was the Doctor. 'Jack and I go way back, he did not want to tell me but I sort of made him.' Hotaru smirked now she knew why the Doctor made Jack uncomfortable, cause he knew the Captain oh so well. 'Now I still don't trust you brothers, talking bout an angel sending you here. The only angel's I know of were the weeping angels.' The Doctor got a far off look in his eyes when he spoke of the weeping angels. Hotaru knew why but she did not tell him, that was _not_ why she had been sent here. 'Doc what happened to keeping them locked up?' Hotaru sighed and took out her screwdriver and the Doctor nearly snatched it from her. 'How did you get that?' The Doctor cried excitement in his eyes. 'An old friend through Torchwood.' She explained as she put it away. 'I know a few things too Doctor.' Hotaru told him smartly. 'Rory calm down, they can't hurt you well I don't think they will anyways. As long as your not a demon or monster.' She explained. Rory was speechless how did this girl know his name? Had he known her in the past. He frowned more confusing filling his face. 'Excuse my husband, he seems to think everyone but _us _is _evil.'_ Once again Sam smirked when he saw the look his brother had on his face, he was surrounded by beautiful women who were_ taken_! 'Since introductions are done lets start with explainations like why your here and how you two got here, sorry three.' The Doctor said correcting himself. 'Doctor you know how I got here I was sent by an angel as was Dean and Sam. Actually Cas was trying to send them back in time to save their father but well it backfired.' Hotaru explained. 'Since they are here we are going to help you find your wife and daughter. I know you have not seen Jenny in this form.' She said as she looked the Doctor up and down. 'But I know she has been looking for you and she has run into an old nemesis of yours by the name of _the Rani_ and your_ wife _is with her.'

'Okay this is all dandy and cool but why are my brother and I stuck here? We have stuff we need to on earth, you know the _planet earth_!' The other four turned towards Dean, they had forgotten the brothers were even there. 'Yes, well until we find Jenny, my wife and stop the Rani you two are stuck here sorry.' The Doctor explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'But we have our_ own _mission back home!' Dean cried. Sam sighed and lay a hand on his brother's arm. 'Dean we can't go anywhere till Cas can bring us back. We might as well help the Doctor and his companions out.' Dean tried to stay angry but it didn't work. His brother was right. 'Fine, now how do we find this Rani person?' He asked as he looked at the Doctor for the first time and notice how young he was but how old his eyes looked, like he had seen many horrible things in his life just like the Wincesters had. He was still around and still fighting, Dean was beginning to like this guy. Maybe, this would not be so awful after all.

'Okay so how did my wife find Jenny and how did she know that Jenny was my daughter?' The Doctor asked getting right back to the mission at hand. He had always been good at that, no matter which Doctor form he was. 'I am not sure she knows Jenny is your daughter.' Hotaru said as she walked next to the Doctor as they headed to the control room. 'Melody has not told her?' Amy asked a little surprised then she smiled remembering that Melody aka River Song did not like spoilers. 'She has behaved herself, at least I think she has. My gift does not show me _everything_.' Hotaru explained. 'Did your_ gift _happen to show us _where _we are supposed to go?' Asked an annoyed Rory. Amy glared at him and he looked down at his feet. 'Not really, it was hard to see. A planet with clouds close to the ground and because of that the planet is a little chilly. Everyone better bundle up.'

Dean and Sam were getting more and more confused. Different planets? Aliens? It was_ crazy_, not _possible_! Dean decided he was going to _kill_ Castiel if they _ever_ got out of_ here_! What the heck had the fallen angel been thinking?! Sending them back but in the process tossing them into some syfy television show or something like it! 'Dean did you even hear what Hotaru just said?' Dean blinked and looked as his brother. 'Ya, something _crazy_ and so not _possible_!' Dean snapped as he glared at Hotaru. 'Okay, who is it? Crawley is this your idea of a joke? Come on out and show yourself, now!' He shouted. Sam chuckled nervously, his brother was making a fool of himself!

'What the heck if it works.' Hotrau muttered bout something the Doctor had suggested. It was going to be hard to pull it back but it was the only way. Jack _and_ Ianto were going to kill her when she got back. She walked right up to Dean and pulled him in and gave him passionate kiss! He was surprised and returned the kiss. Then his eyes opened wide and he saw things clearly, he saw the pain Hotaru had gone through to come here. He saw what she had seen, and why Cas sent her here. His eyes filled up with tears as he saw what she had gone through when Jack died to save Ianto and though it was _not _possible Jack came back. He saw other things too and his eyes filled with more tears. Then it was disappearing, and he stumbled back and Sam caught him. 'What just happened here?' Hotaru was leaning against the Doctor when Dean finally looked back at her. 'I strengthen my power to _show _you that all of this_ is _true. Ianto and Jack are going to kill me when I get back.' She winced. 'Cause you kissed another handsome man?' Dean asked trying to be funny which sort of worked Hotaru smirked then winced again. 'Not really, well maybe Ianto. But no it was because I strengthen my power which I am not supposed to do cause it drains me and hurts me.' Hotaru explained. 'Right, okay then let's get started.' Dean stood brushed himself off gave Hotaru one of his most darning smiles, which did make her blush._ I still got it_. He said to himself silently as he followed them into the control room.

(CLOUD PLANET)

Jenny looked down at River Song. She was hurt pretty bad their first attempt to escape the Rani had failed and in the process River had gotten hurt. Her ankle was practically shattered and the Rani's companion thug had knocked her out. Jenny looked up and the sky and closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer hoping her father and her had a strong enough connection she could help him find her._ 'Father please find us, please and hurry. River is not doing so well.'_ She looked back down at River and prayed her father heard her cry.

The Rani as if she knew Jenny was going to do that smiled. 'Oh yes Doctor come find me and we can finally have that final confrontation we have put off for all those years. And I will finally get _my_ TARDIS working again.' She began to laugh wickedly as the sound of the TARDIS could be heard as it started to land.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

PART Three: The Rani

(Cloud Planet)

The TARDIS landed a little hard and the crew almost felt into each other. 'Your landing is terriable Doc.' Dean said a bit annoyed as he brushed himself off. 'It was actual better then I thought it would be.' The Doctor explained as he looked at his companions and smiled. It had been a long time since his TARDIS had been this filled, not since Children of Time. He looked sad again when he thought bout that. That had been the last time he would see Rose Tyler. He knew she was engaged to his human self so she seemed happy it still bothered him that he had to leave her on that alternate planet. He shook his head this was no time to look back, there was nothing he could do about that. He had another mission on hand and involved his family. 'Doctor we ready?' The Doctor looked at Hotaru and saw her eyes, they looked scared. He realized then she had, just had a vision. She shook her head indicating this was not the time. It was also something he knew could not be prevented no matter how hard he tried. 'Yes, well just about everyone go grab jackets. Amy could you take Dean, Sam and Rory with you they need to get ready.' Dean had a uneasy feeling. 'That is okay. Sammy can you grab me a jacket I think I am going to stay right where I am.' He looked at Hotaru and then the Doctor and crossed his arms over his chest, he was not going anywhere. He still did not trust the Doctor _all_ that much. 'Right, you know I am not your slave Dean.' Sam snapped. Dean closed his eyes and look back at Sam. 'Just do it!' He snapped which startled his brother who knew something was up. 'Okay, then. Lead on Amy.' Sam said as he followed Rory and Amy who kept looking back wondering what the_ heck _was going on! The Doctor knew he could not help so, he followed the others knowing full well he was most likely going to regret that.

'What is going to happen Hotaru?' Dean asked as he glared at her eyebrow raised. 'Something to my brother and I?' He asked and Hotaru shook her head. 'Amy or Rory?' Again she shook her head. 'The Doc or his family?' Annoyed Hotaru shook hear head once again tears filling her eyes. A side effect from her connection with Dean apparently, she could not hide _anything_ from him as realization hit him. 'Hotaru, I know you have the Doctor and the others here to look after you but just so you know, my_ brother _and_ I _will do_ anything _we can to protect you, and get you home to that financee of yours. ' He frowned. 'Even though I am still_ way _better looking then _him_.' He smiled as Hotaru smirked, which was sort of the reaction he was hoping to get. Sort of. 'Thank you Dean. You have a great heart as does your brother, you just need to show it more.' Dean frowned but made no comment. 'We ready?' Amy asked as she came back with the boys. Sam handed his brother the coat and saw something like a connection or whatever go on between Dean and Hotaru. Sam sighed, his brother was not one to _give up _easily. 'Yes, but be prepared for anything.' They started to head out but Dean and Hotaru stayed back a bit. Sam turned to his brother who shook his head. Sam knew his brother well enough to know the reaction going on had nothing to do with lust or anything like that it was something more, _deeper_. Now Sam was concerned and tried to stay back as well but again Dean shook his head. Sam nodded and took out his knife something bad was about to go down. Sam nodded as he headed out and Dean faced Hotrau. Her face was white and full of fear, she started to shake. 'Hotaru stay with me now. Don't let the vision take control.' He said as he reached up with a free hand and forced her to look into his eyes. 'I can't stop it Dean!' She stammered. 'Yes you can! You have my brother and I. I promised you we would protect you.' Hotaru blinked her eyes going wide, it was scary but right now Dean was sounding just like Ianto, the first time her power went into overdrive!

(FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO: CARDIFF)

Hotaru was running late, Ianto was going to flip! She and Ianto had been dating now for a few years, after both being hurt by Captain Jack Harkness. They had forgiven him but that did not mean it still did not hurt when she thought bout him. She hurried into the Hub and Gwen looked at her. 'Your lucky Ianto had to step out to get ingredients for the coffee. He has no idea how late you are.' Gwen explained and Hotaru let out a sigh of relief. 'There you are luv, I was getting worried.' Hotaru blushed as her heart rate sped up just a bit when Ianto walked in. She truly did love him with all her heart and soul. She turned to him and was swept into his arms once Gwen rescued the ingredients for the coffee. But it was not because he wanted to hug her it was because she was in pain. Hotaru winced as a vision swept across her mind, _a girl in an ally being attacked and people were laughing at the girl! _Then it ended and Hotaru was breathing heavy and sweating. 'What the hell was that?' Gwen cried as she put the bag safely on the counter. 'I have no idea! It hurt her whatever it was.' Ianto stammered as he held Hotaru close. 'Girl, ally, attack, laughing.' That was all Hotaru was able to say before she blacked out and woke up a few hours later on the couch with Ianto hovering over her. 'What happened?' She asked as she looked around the Hub. Ianto and Gwen shared a look which she knew very well. 'Oh no, what did I do _now_?!' Ianto knelt in front of his luv. 'You don't remember?' He asked and Hotaru shook her head which was a bad idea cause she felt very dizzy and had to close her eyes for a few seconds to stop the world from spinning. 'You had a vision so powerful it knocked you out.' Hotaru looked up at Martha who she had not seen in a long time and frowned. 'That has_ never _happened before!' Hotaru squeaked as she looked back and Ianto fear in her eyes. 'It could have been much worse if Ianto had not caught you.' Gwen said as she walked over to them. 'He was worried this could happen with all the rift activity going on right now.' Ianto stood and moving Hotaru over a little he sat down behind her head and lay it in his lap. 'It does not matter. I am going to protect you at all costs luv that is a promise.'

(END FLASHBACK)

'Hotaru did you hear me?' Hotaru blinked when she heard Dean's voice. 'Yes, I am sorry I was distracted.' Dean smiled. 'By me I hope.' He teased, Hotaru punched him in the arm not hard but it still made him wince. 'Seriously Hotaru I am not gonna let this Rani hurt you or use your gift for her own power.' Hotaru wanted to believe him but she knew the Rani had already planned on what she would do if the others got in her way. 'Okay.' Was all Hotaru was able to say before the door burst open and she was pushed behind Dean. 'You cannot stop me mere human!' Hotaru felt her blood run cold. 'I can try!' Dean shouted as he stood his ground in front of Hotaru. She tried to look around him but she couldn't. She saw enough. Sam was on the ground writher in pain, he had come back to help after all! She could not see the others but she already knew they were locked up somewhere in the Rani's TARDIS. 'Leave them alone.' Hotaru cried as Dean fell to his knees in pain. The Rani did not stop right away. 'ENOUGH!' Hotaru cried with so much power in her voice that the Rani did stop. 'No, Hotaru don't do it.' Dean stammered as he tried to stand but could not at the moment. 'Leave them alone. They don't even belong here. I will go with you but leave them alone. You know I have the power to stop you and it would most likely kill both of us so make your choice. I go with you willingly and you leave Dean and Sam alone.' The Rani had a fear of dying just like the Master had so she did not fight it. 'Fine.' She let the brothers go but sent them both wincing in pain for one more second as she led Hotaru out of the TARDIS.

'No, not again I will not lose someone again!' Dean screamed as he got shakily to his feet and leaned over to help Sam. 'We are not going to lose another one. I promised her I would protect her.' Dean stammered. 'Lets go Sammy, it is time for us to be the knights of the round table.' Sam frowned. 'Don't ask lets just save Hotaru before the Rani uses her powers to take complete control of Hotaru.' Again, Sam frowned and Dean sighed. 'Hotaru saw a vision. She knew this was going to happen she also saw what Rani was going to do to her and why she told us not to rescue her! She is going to take control of her with some kind of jewelry, but Hotaru could not see what it was. There is one other person who can help us but right now he is AWOL so Sammy, it is up to you and me. Lets go rescue the damsel in distress.' Sam smiled as they tore out of the TARDIS and raced after the Rani and Hotaru.

Another figure appeared inside the TARDIS and he smiled. He would be able to join in the fight soon enough but not quite yet but very, very soon.

(end part three)


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

PART FOUR: The Rescue

Hotaru followed the Rani do the room where she would be held and used for the Rani's own scheme. 'Welcome to your new home.' Hotaru did not look around instead she turned and faced the Rani. 'Where are the rest of my friends?' She snapped she was not scared of the Rani. She knew deep down something good would happen it had to happen. She had just not engaged, she had her whole life ahead of her. She was not going to lose it all here, no way. The Rani smirked. 'They are safe.. at the moment the Doctor and I go way back. Though last time I saw him he was a little older, it was during his seventh regeneration. I know that does _not_ surprise_ you _with your _gift_ but still I_ know _there is still a _few_ other things you _do not_ know as of yet.' Hotaru glared at the Rani then she smiled slightly. 'You have no idea what you have just started Rani.' Hotaru said bitterly. For a few seconds the Rani looked scared and then. 'I know what I have gotten myself into but guess what girly, I am the Rani and I _do not _lose easily.' The Rani smiled as she snapped her fingers and Hotaru felt herself grabbed from behind by she guessed the Rani's companion. Hotaru felt herself begin to black out. Her last thought before she blacked out was,_ Ianto I will always love you_.

The Doctor was busy trying to figure out what to do bout his wife's ankle. 'I don't have anything here to fix it with Rory!' He cried as he finally found something in the room and wrapped the ankle up. 'You can fix it you just won't cause River would get mad at you!' Rory snapped as he looked at the Doctor. 'I don't think that will work in this place.' The Doctor cried. 'You could try ya know.' Rory sneered. Jenny watched the whole this and finally got tired of it. 'ENOUGH!' She snapped and the other three turned towards her. 'Dad just calm down you too Rory. If Jack was here he would..' 'Do not speak of him Jenny you know I don't trust the man.' The Doctor lectured his daughter. 'He is a fine gentleman Dad and he cares bout me.' Amy turned to Jenny and glared. 'Then where is he? Oh, I know all about Captain Jack Harkness, only cause I read some of the TARDIS records.' The Doctor turned to Amy and frowned. 'What do you think I did when I was locked up in the TARDIS that one time. I could not do anything so I looked up the records to keep myself occupid.' Amy said firmly. 'What is all the shouting about?' River murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. The Doctor knelt by her. 'Hello sweetie.' She whispered. The Doctor tried not to cry. 'River.' He murmured. 'She looked around and smiled at Amy. 'Hello Mom, why does it always seem that when I come to visit we always seem to get in trouble. Is there ever a time we can just sit down for a spot of tea?' Amy chuckled. 'Now what kind of adventure would that be.' Amy teased. 'Enough chit chat we have to get out of here!' Rory snapped bringing everyone back to the problem at hand. 'Maybe I could help.' River reached down and took something out of her pocket. 'Sonic screwdriver. I love you.' River winked at the Doctor. 'I know you do.' She leaned on the Doctor as he helped her up and walked her over to the door. 'I am going to heal your ankle River.' She glared at him. 'No you are not.' She murmured. 'Yes I am.' And before River could stop him he reached down and touched her ankle and orange light surrounded the area. Soon enough the light stopped and River was fuming. 'I told you no.' She whispered. 'I heard but did not listen.' He echoed back. 'Now get us out of here. Who knows what the Rani is doing to Hotaru and the Winchsters.'

'Sam we already went down that way!' Dean called as he chased after his brother. 'No we did not. Look that is a different door.' Sam nodded towards a grey door. 'That was not there a second ago.' Dean stammered. This ship was _crazy, _if this_ was _a ship, Dean was still trying to figure_ that _out! 'I think it has something to do with us being in space.' Sam stated as he reached for the door handle and started to open it. 'You sure you can trust that this door won't send us into another dimension or something like that?' Dean asked he was not sure he _wanted_ to find out what was behind _that_ door. 'But we won't know what till we open the door. It may lead us to the others _and _Hotaru.' Dean flushed slightly. 'Okay, we can try it but if we get tossed into another dimension I am blaming you.' Sam nodded as he finished opening the door.

Hotaru opened her eyes and winced. Where the heck was she? She tried to turn her head but something stopped her. She felt something like a bracelet on her wrist and she groaned. _Of_ _course, _she had let her guard down and now she was the Rani's slave! She frowned though something did not feel right, her mind was her own. This was odd considering all that Hotaru knew of the Rani was that she controlled people and such with jewelry, her favorite the bracelet. All the others lost their minds in the Rani's control, for Hotaru this was different she had control. She smirked, maybe the Rani was losing her touch. 'Or maybe I just have not figured out how to break down that wall you have protecting your mind.' Hotaru turned towards the voice but frowned she could not see. 'Yes I have taken some of your power by making your mind think you are blind.' The Rani explained and Hotaru began to panic! Her sight, she needed it to fight to protect her family and friends! 'You are going to pay for this Rani!' Hotaru snapped. 'I can't wait to see how you do that, since now you can't control your own mind!' 'She might not but my brother and I can!' The Rani seemed a tad bit nervous as she turned towards the Winchesters. 'Don't even try to call for help we took care of your little helper. It seems some of our traps that work back home for the demons, ghosts and witches we fight work here!' Dean nodded towards his brother as the big giant of a man that was working for the Rani was locked up in a demon trap. 'I had no idea a demon trap worked on aliens but apparently they do.' Sam explained as the giant tried to move but found out he couldn't, it was like his feet were glued to the ground. 'I can still take control of you or make Hotaru fight you.' Hotaru felt her body move but she could not control it. She ran at Dean and knocked him down. 'Dean!' Sam cried as the Rani went after him. He ducked her and rolled away. Dean stood and shook off the hit. 'Hotaru I know this is not you!' She ran at him again and he ducked her. 'Fight it! Your stronger than her!' Dean cried as he turned and knocked Hotaru off her feet. She fell back but, it barely phased her. Dean saw his brother fighting the Rani out of the corner of his eye. His brother was holding his own very well. That second was enough time for Hotaru to get back into the fight and she took out a knife and ran back at Dean who jumped and Hotaru just missed him. 'Hotaru snap out of it!' Dean tried again as she swept at him once more.

The Doctor and the others had finally made it out of their prison but they were of course lost! 'We have already been that way!' Rory cried as they came by a green door once again. 'No we have not there was a blue door we raced by it was not green!' Amy snapped. 'Enough you two!' The Doctor shouted. River looked at her husband and smiled it was about time that he started to take control. 'Right now we have to not argue and find Hotaru and the brothers.' Amy and Rory looked at each other than the Doctor and nodded. 'Alright then.' The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan the area. 'That way.' They turned and headed back the way they had come but the hall had changed once again. They had a long way to go before they found Hotaru and the brothers.

Dean was starting to get tired. Hotaru was fast, and she almost knew every move before he did it. 'Hotaru please stop, fight it!' Dean stammered. His face was a mess. He had a gash on his forehead and a fat lip and his right eye was starting to swell. Sam himself was not doing so well. If someone did not help soon this might be the end of the Winchesters! 'Mind if I join in?' Hotaru falter for a second and turned to the new voice. 'Captain Jack Harkness at your service.' He turned to the Rani and smiled. 'You have been a very bad girl!'

(end part four)


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

PART FIVE: The Escape

Hotaru blinked and for a few seconds the Rani lost control. Dean quickly scrambled away from her. He looked at the Captain and frowned. Who did this guy think he was? Hotaru turned and went after the Captain. ' Cap'n' Jack Harkness now where did you come from?' The Rani cried as she turned on him. Hotaru took that as a sign to go after the brothers again but, she fell back before she could attack again. 'Told you I knew where we were going.' The Doctor stated. 'Here we are right in the middle of the battle great job Doctor.' Rory snapped but shut his mouth when Amy gave him that look of hers once again. 'Can we stop chit chatting here! Hotaru is still being controlled and that Captain guy if fighting the Rani!' Dean snapped. He could not _wait_ to get back to his_ own _world! 'Right.' The Doctor turned some dials on his screwdriver and River nodded as she did the same to hers. They pointed the screwdrivers at the bracelet on Hotaru's wrist there was some alien noise, well that is what it sounded like to Dean. Soon the bracelet fell off Hotaru's wrist and she felt back, good thing Sam was there to catch her. 'Hey, I thought I was suppose to get the girl.' Dean teased as his brother picked Hotaru and held her like a child. 'Not this time bro.' Sam teased back. Dean just shook his head. 'A little help here!' Jack called and the group turned towards the Rani and the Captain. The Rani held Jack in a death grip. 'I would not do that if I were you.' The Rani snapped as the Doctor moved towards her. 'This is between you and me Rani. Leave my friends and family alone.' The Rani smirked as she started to strangle Jack once again. 'Why would I let them go. Two of_ your _companions destroyed_ my _companion. Why should I let the Captain go?' The Doctor was concentrating so hard on the Rani, that he did not see that Jenny and River already seemed to have a plan they were about to set in motion.

Jack was not afraid to die he would comeback but it did not mean that dying was not painful! He hated it, how many times had he died now? More then he wanted to remeber. The last time was the worst, the time where he sacrficed his own grandson and himself to save Ianto. Now once again he was going to die and he would not be able to get Hotaru back to Ianto, like he promised. He could not fail _her_ again, not again. Maybe if he went limp the Rani would think he was dead and drop him. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on his breathing and slow it down and his heart rate if that was even possiable. He looked over to Hotaru as Sam laid her down on the floor. He did love her, he could never commit to her but he did love her. He slowly began to black out and just before he completely blacked out the Rani's hands were off of his neck and she was being tossed backwards. He blinked and smiled. 'Thanks Jenny.' She nodded as she helped him stand. 'Anytime, you still owe me a coffee.' She told him winking. He smiled. 'Once we get out of here maybe I will treat you to that coffee.'

The Doctor looked at his wife and daughter and smiled. 'Nice job you two.' He told them winking. 'We are not out of this yet husband.' River said smartly. 'We still have to something bout the Rani.' 'She just raced out the door.' Rory called as the Doctor looked over at them. For a short time he had forgotten that Rory and Amy were there. 'Right then, lets go after her.' Sam and Dean looked at one another. 'Will stay here until Hotaru wakes up. Besides I think our ride will be here soon.' Well at least Dean hoped Cass was on his way. Dean had, had enough of this space traveling. He was ready to get back to business finding the tablets and closing the gates of hell. 'Maybe I should stay with them Doc.' Jack said and Dean glared at him. 'We can handle it. Cause apprently you can't!' He remarked, reminding Jack that he had almost just got_ killed _by the Rani, cause he _seemed _to be distracted. 'I have see more things then you have Dean!' Jack snapped. 'I highly doubt that.' Dean echoed back. 'I doubt you have seen the world end as many times as I!' Jack snapped. 'I have seen the world end many times as well Captain. I saw my brother taken from me many times! I even spent time in hell. In suberguatory as well. I saw family _and_ friends killed right in front me! Do not tell me you have seen more or been through more cause we have no time for this argument!' The others were too shocked to speak. Who were these Winchesters and how had they been through so much!

The Rani raced through what was left of her time machine. She was still not sure how she got away but she had. She smirked she could always defeat the Doctor and his friends in another time. If she fixed her machine she could destroy the Doctor even before he exsited. 'I don't think so.' A bright light appeared infront of the Rani and she scream before she disappered in the blink of an eye. The angel Castiel stood and where the Rani was. 'She is not dead but she won't be causing trouble for a long time.' He nodded as he disappered from sight. He would have to comeback for the brothers soon but not quite yet. They still had something to do here before he rescued them from time and space.

(end part five)


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

PART SIX: The Test

Hotaru opened up her eyes and looked around. She could not remeber what happened or how long she had been out. She tried to sit up but warm hands held her down. She began to panic. 'Easy I am not going to hurt you, but the Rani is in for a world of hurt.' Hotaru groaned as Sam helped her sit up. 'I am going to kill HER!' Hotaru winced at Jack's angry voice. 'She is a _type_ of Time Lord Jack you cannot just kill her!' Hotaru sighed, there was no way the Doctor would be able to get through Captain Jack Harkness' thick skull. She looked at Sam and Dean, who had been staying back by her just in case. 'Help me stand up. When Jack gets like this only me or Ianto can calm him down. Since my fiancee is not here I have to do it.' Dean did not want Hotaru to move, but he also knew from experience not to argue with a women. The brothers helped her stand and walked her towards Jack. She nodded and they let her go but she stumbled and Dean caught her. 'Easy there.' Hotaru pushed off of Dean gently. 'I will be alright. As a part of Torchwood I have taken worse hits.' She smiled slightly as Dean raised an eyebrow. 'I will tell you about a few of them sometime _if_ we survive this.' Hotaru finished walking over to Jack a lay a hand on his shoulder. She felt the tension in his body begin to relax slowly. 'Hotaru...' He slowly turned to face her and for a few seconds he wanted to kiss her, feel her lips on his own once again. He felt his heart slam in his chest, he lay a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. 'I should not have made you go.' She felt drawn to kiss him and she was close enough for their lips to brush when Jack's phone went off. The moment was broken as Jack answered the phone. 'She is fine Ianto, yes you can talk to her.' Hotaru took the phone and walked away from the group. 'I am fine Ianto, no her spell was broken by the Wincesters and..Jack.' She walked further away so she could finish her conversation alone.

Dean looked at Hotaru as she walked away then, he looked back at Jack. 'Dude why the hell did you let her go!' Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Jenny who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He turned back to Jack and his brother. 'It is _not _that simple Dean!' Jack cried frustrated not even realizing this whole conversation was making _everyone_ uncomfortable. 'What the hell do you mean? I can practically see the sparks flyinf between you two.' Sam tried to calm his brother down this was_ really not _a discussion to have right now! Dean of course, ignored him and kept ripping into Jack. 'I CANNOT DIE!' Jack cried finally snapping at Dean who instantly shut his mouth out of shock more then anything else. Then Dean spoke up after a few seconds. 'No way that is not possiable unless your demon or something your not are you?' Dean asked getting suspicious. 'Even angels can die.' The Doctor thought now was a good time to interevene. 'Your half right. It is not possiable, yet he is the exception. I have never been able to figure it out but Captain Jack Harkness cannot stay well..dead.' Dean and Sam looked at Jack then back to the Doctor. 'He is..unique.' The Doctor finished. Jack sighed as he walked over to Jenny. 'That is why I could never settle down, not with this curse or whatever you want to call it.' Jenny wanted to argue, she could be with him she was a time lord..sort of she could not die, not really. Jack shook his head before she could speak and she kept her mouth shut. 'You know how many friends and family I have seen die! I could write a book on them. I remeber every single one of them, every face and how they died. I watch them die and so do I for a short time then I comeback and it is not a pleasant experience.' He looked at Dean and Sam. Both boys had died before and by some miracle were both brought back quite a few times. By the time Hotaru walked back to them she looked even more tired then she had a few minutes ago. She looked at Jack and she felt the pain in his next words, cause she understood some of them. With her gift there were many times she had been too late and could not save the people she wanted to save. 'All of them dead and gone, yet by some crazy ass circumstaines I am still alive no matter how many times I have been killed.' Jack paused as he met Hotaru's eyes. 'I can't even describe it to you, the rush or even how I comeback. I just..do.' Hotaru turned away from Jack she could not handle this right now. 'We have to get out of here.' Jack and Hotaru and the brothers jumped startled as Amy spoke, they had forgotten she and Rory were even there. 'The Rani got away but she also maybe lying in wait. We have to move.' Amy explained as she held her husbands hand. Hotaru looked at the two and smiled slightly, she could not wait till she and Ianto were married but first they had to get out of here. 'This way.' The Doctor called pointing down a hall. Jenny and River shrugged. 'He _does_ know what he is doing, doesn't he?' Sam asked a little nervously. River smiled. 'He is the Doctor and my husband so to tell you the truth he may or may not know what he is doing, But we are also not going to stand around here like statues and wait for Rani to return. She will and when she gets back she will be more angry then she was before.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'More angry like_ psycho vamp _angry or _Crowley_ angry?' Sam cleared his throat as the others began to look just a_ little _nervous. 'Um, never mind lets just get out of here.' The others turned back to the hall and went after the Doctor. 'Dean remeber they are not from our time, they have not faced a psycho vamp or Crowley.' Sam explained. 'I knew that.' Dean said. 'I was just curious is all.' Sam shook his head and followed the group. 'Cas_ I am _going to_ kill _you when we get out of this.' Dean mumbled as he followed after his brother once more into the great unknown.

The Doctor smiled at his companions. Even though he did not like that the Winchesters, Harkness and Hotaru were here it was nice to see that they could take care of themselves. He watched his daughter and Jack and he was a little worried. He really did not want Jack to hookup with Jenny. River walked over and squeezed the Doctor's hand. 'Don't worry bout it. You know I don't like the spoliers but you don't have to worry about Harkness and Jenny they do not work out.' She whispered. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you River.' The Doctor whispered. River nodded. She normally did not tell spoilers but this time she would make an exception. Partly cause she did not want Harkness and Jenny together either. She, thank goodness had _never _gone down that road. She did_ not _however tell her husband that yes for a short time Jenny and Jack were together. That was one spolier she was_ not _going to tell. She also did not want to think bout what she had seen between Dean and Hotaru. Though that is another story for another time. 'Doctor I see the exit, well I hope it is the exit.' Rory murmured. Amy rolled her eyes. 'You had better be right.' Amy snapped. She was tired of running around this TARDIS or whatever this _thing_ was!

After twenty more minutes or so they reached what appeared to be "the exit" instead they found the door to another hallway! 'Does this thing ever end!' Dean ask tartly. The Doctor turned toward Dean finally his patients at an end. 'They call your angel and tell him to get us out of here!' River grabbed her husbands hand and tried to calm him down. It worked for a little while. 'Don't you think I have already tried that!' Dean cried bitterly. 'He either does not hear me _or_ he is ignoring me!' Sam walked over to his brother and lay a hand on his shoulder which Dean pulled away from. "I am tired of this place. I want to get back to what we are suppose to be doing, closing the gates of hell!' Jack closed his eyes and suddenly opened them when Hotaru took his hand in her own. He looked down at her and nodded. 'I think I can get us out of here.' Jack said. 'Though I am not sure where we will end up.' River looked down at her time watch knowing what Jack was talking about. 'Jack you can't take all of us. I can take half.' She stated. She looked at her husband. 'Though we don't even know if we will end up together or in the same place.' The Doctor sighed and looked at his companions. 'It is our only chance. I don't think we can get out any other way.' River nodded. 'I will take my husband, Amy, Rory and Jenny.' Jack sighed. 'Which means I get the rest of you, Sam, Dean and Hotaru.' It was not excatly even but it was better that they kept the couples together and besides Jenny had her own device if it was needed. 'Alright then set the time for an hour from now. Hopefully it will send us out of here and back to the TARDIS. If the coordinates are right.' The group nodded as they all began to glow and disappered from sight.

(end part six)


	7. Chapter 7

Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fan fic: The Night the Earth Cried

PART SEVEN: The End of It...Maybe

They landed outside the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around then frowned, Jenny was not with them! 'She did not even say goodbye.' The Doctor sniffed. River walked over and lay a hand on her husbands shoulder. 'Don't worry luv she will be back. You and I will still have plenty of adventures with her I promise.' Then she winked at her husband and she too vanished from sight. 'Hey not you too!' He cried. Amy walked over to the Doctor and grabbed his right arm. 'Come on Doctor she will find us again she always does.' The Doctor turned towards Hotaru and smiled. 'I have a question Hotaru would it be alright if we join you at your wedding.' Now that they were outside and back into the real time, they could use the TARDIS to get back to Cardiff in time for Hotaru and Ianto's wedding. Hotaru smiled. 'Sure.' The Doctor turned away from them and opened his TARDIS and they headed in. Jack, Dean, Sam and Hotaru stood outside for a few seconds. Hotaru looked toward the door her eyes full of sadness. Jack came over and lay a hand on her shoulder. 'There are something Hotaru that we_ can't _change.' Hotaru looked down at the ground and kicked a stone. 'Does not mean I have to like it.' She snapped. Dean and Sam walked over to them and Dean pushed Hotaru's chin up so he could look her in the eyes. 'They end up happy though right?' He asked and she nodded. 'Then it will be okay. Come on you have a wedding to attend and I believe it is yours.' Hotaru gave him a croaked smile. 'And you have to go in the TARDIS for one more trip.' She smirked and Dean's face paled. 'Oh, gosh I hope The Doc can get us to Cardiff in one piece!' Sam rolled his eyes and headed into the TARDIS followed by Dean then Hotaru. Jack did not get in with them. Hotaru peeked out. 'Come on Harkness.' She said but Jack would not turn to her. 'Jack..' She walked back out and moved in front of Jack. 'I am not coming with you.' He stated. She frowned. 'What do you mean your not coming?' Hotaru asked in a lowered voice. He looked down and into her eyes and reaching up he lay a hand on her cheek. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. 'I can't watch you and Ianto get married not when for so long I loved you and him.' He murmured. Hotaru reached up and covered Jack's hand with her own. 'I understand.' Truth be told she did not, not really anyways. 'Please don't make this more difficult.' He whispered as he leaned down and gave Hotaru a kiss he knew she would never forget. She let herself get lost in the kiss, she felt tears on her cheeks and she felt his tears as well. The kiss ended and they pulled away from each other. 'He had better take care of you.' Jack warned before he punched some numbers into his watch. 'You know he will. Please do visit, Gwen is going to be fuming when she knows you disappered again.' Jack flashed her one of is sexiest smiles. 'I know.' Then he was gone. Hotaru wrapped her arms around herself as Dean came back out. 'Come on, where did Harkness go?' He asked. Hotaru quickly wiped her eyes as she turned around to face Dean. 'Gone. He is not coming back with us.' She could feel Dean's anger and she walked over and took his hand. 'Dean don't, it is for the best.' Dean sighed, It maybe but that did not mean he had to be happy about it. Together the two headed into the TARDIS and shut the doors as the TARDIS whined and disappered from sight.

Castiel watched all this and shook his head. He knew what would happen later on. He also knew this was not the last time the Winchesters would see Hotaru or Jack. 'Back to my mission.' He took out the angel tablet and looked at it. Things were about to get messy, then he too disappered from sight.

Back in Cardiff Ianto was pacing the Hub. 'Why isn't she back yet?' He cried. Gwen rolled her eyes. 'She just called they will be here soon.' Suddenly there was a whining and a blue police box appeared in the Hub the door opened and the Doctor peeked out. 'Here we are then.' Gwen frowned, it had been awhile since she had seen the Doctor he had regenerated again. 'Doctor where the hell are we?' Dean cried as he stumbled out of the TARDIS. Gwen got ready to attack but Ianto stopped her hand. 'I know him..well not personally or anything but Hotaru told me about him. Dean Winchester welcome to the Hub.' Before Dean had a chance to answer he was knocked aside as Hotaru ran out and practically jumped into Ianto's arms. 'Hotaru luv.' Ianto murmured as he picked her up and swang her in a circle. Sam came out next followed by Amy and Rory. 'So this is Torchwood?' Rory stated and Amy rolled her eyes. 'Interesting.' Gwen shook her head, she so wanted to Retcon Amy and Rory but knew the Doctor would never alow it so she would have to deal with them knowing where the Hub was. 'Yes it is. Wait a second, where is Jack?' Gwen cried crossly as River came out. 'He will not be coming.' River explained. Ianto frowned but a touch from Hotaru and he knew why. 'I am gonna kill him.' Gwen growled under her breath. 'Lets not worry about it now. We have five hours before you get married we had better get going you still have to get your dress.' River stated taking control. 'Who is in your wedding party?' River asked and Hotaru smirked. 'Lets see you, Gwen and Amy.' Amy was taken by surprise with that, she hardly knew Hotaru. 'What bout you Ianto?' River asked though she already knew. 'The Rory, Dean and Sam.' Rory was glad to do it Dean and Sam looked at each other. 'What?!' They cried together. Nice to be tossed right in when they just arrived. 'Then lets get going.' The group left the Hub and went shopping.

Dean looked down at the suit he was suppose to wear. It had a purple combur bun and he had to wear a tie! He hated it and felt very_ well, _uncomfortable. Sam did not mind so much. He was okay with this it was better then trying to figure out the first trial which Kevin still had _not _figured out yet, and it was better then fighting demons and such. It was quite nice having one day of peace and quiet which was very,_ very _rare. 'Do I seriously have to wear this?' Dean complained as he looked at himself in the suit. 'You look handsome.' Hotaru said as she walked over to them. Ianto had already gotten his tux so he was back at the park setting everything up. Dean smiled. 'You think so?' He straightened his tie. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was never gonna change. 'Now that we have that all set lets head back to the others. You and River need to get your dresses.' The Doctor told Hotaru. The Doctor who was at first a little perturbed that he was not in the wedding party, but got over it when he found out that_ he _was the one who was to walk Hotaru down the aisle. It had surprised him. He did not really know her but he did feel a connection with her. He was quite honored actually. Like Hotaru he had lost his family long ago during the time war so being able to walk Hotaru Denise down the aisle was very special. 'I know.' She took the Doctor's hand as the group walked out of the tux shop and headed up the street to the wedding shop. It took almost an hour but Hotaru found her perfect dress. It was white sleeveless, with violet accents and it went down to the floor she spun in a circle and faced the Doctor. 'I love it.' She cried as River, Amy and Gwen came out of the dressing room. Their dresses were violet with white accents. All six of them standing together made it all look beautiful. Dean smiled but deep inside he was a little depressed. This would never happen for him _or _Sam. They were hunters and the only members left of the men of letters. They could never settle down, never stay in one place too long. It was how it would always be. Dean tucked this memory away to remeber later on when he needed it. 'All set then?' Dean looked up at Gwen. 'I guess.' Gwen smiled and took Dean's hand as they walked back out into the setting sun.

Two hours later they were at the park and ready to go. First to come down the aisle was Matron of Honor Gwen and Best Man Dean. Which was odd but it worked. Ianto did not really know him that well but this wedding was _very _different. Next was River and Sam and bringing up the rear was Rory and Amy. Finally came Hotaru and the Doctor. When Ianto saw Hotaru he fell in love with her all over again. She was beautiful and in a few minutes he would be married to her and he would be able to fall in love with her everyday of his life. Dean looked down and saw Hotaru and realized how beautiful she was and felt an ache in his heart. He wanted _that_ a regular life! He looked at his brother who nodded. When they got back they were going to work even harder to figure out the trails so they could close the gates of hell. Hotaru made it up to the altar and the priest asked who gave Hotaru to this man and the Doctor said he and her friends did. When the Doctor handed Hotaru off to Ianto he had a tear in his eye. Ianto took Hotaru's hand and they faced the priest. 'We are gathered here today to unite..' The rest of the words were all a blur, Ianto was so lost in Hotaru's eyes he barely remebered what the words were he did remeber the final words. 'Do you Ianto Jones take Hotaru Denise to have to hold, to love and cherish till the end of time?' The Doctor smiled at that. He kinda of guessed that had been Hotaru's wish and Ianto agreed. 'I do.' The priest turned and said the same thing to Hotaru. 'I do.' She said brightly. 'You may now kiss the bride!' Ianto pulled Hotaru in a dipped her kissing her passionately.

In the shadows a figure watched the scene. He closed his eyes as he touched his finger to his lip, he still could feel Hotaru's kiss. He opened his eyes as they were introduced as Mr and Mrs Ianto Jones. Jack looked at the couple one last time. He had a tear roll down his face as he typed in some numbers on his watch. 'Time to go.' He looked once more at the happy couple and disappered from sight.

Dean clapped along with the others. He felt a tad bit jealous, he would never have that ever. He closed his eyes. 'Come on Dean you have to dance with me.' Gwen said as she pulled him out to the somewhat dance floor. It was after all the traditional first dance, that was one thing Ianto and Hotaru wanted. As the wedding came to an end the sky was a glow with stars and they were treated to a surprise a metor shower raining down on them. 'Oh Ianto it is so beautiful!' Hotaru cried as she lay her hand on Ianto's chest. 'Yes my dear it is I think Jack would call it tears.' Hotaru looked up. 'How about this, this is the night that the earth cried.' The Doctor said cheekily.

'Time to go boys.' Cas appeared before Sam and Dean and lay his hand on their shoulders. 'Kevin has figured out the first trail.' Sam and Dean nodded. 'Can we say goodbye?' Sam asked but Castiel shook his head. Hotaru looked over at them and met Dean's eyes. She understood she was not happy about it but she understood. She watched as they vanished from sight. She turned back to her family and smiled. It was the perfect way to end the day. She would tell them all later bout how the boys could not stay for now she was going to enjoy her wedding night and the show the Doctor called the day the earth cried.

(somewhere in purgatory)

The Rani screamed as she slashed at another vampire coming at her. 'If I EVER get out of here I am going to make that angel AND the Winchesters pay!' She cried as she ran into the woods and to who knows where.

THE END

(I hope ya'll enjoyed it and read the next chapter in this collection called: **Supernatural/Torchwood Dark Moon Rises**)


End file.
